everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Robin Tity
Robin Tity is the son of Tity and Biby from Prince Tity by Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont. He is the cousin of Diane Tity. Info Name: Robin Tity Age: 14 Parent's Story: Prince Tity Alignment: Neutral Roommate: Mathis Page Secret Heart's Desire: To share my happiness with others. My "Magic" Touch: I am pretty good at singing. Storybook Romance Status: Haydée Plusbelle is my girlfriend. I think we go well together. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have club foot on both of my feet, and people often make fun of the way I walk. Favorite Subject: Heroics 101. This is a great class to learn kindness. Least Favorite Subject: Kingdom Management. It's so boring! Best Friend Forever After: My roommate Mathis. He's so cool. Character Appearance Robin is of average height, with long red hair and blue eyes. He wears a black jacket with a lavender shirt, black pants, and a purple scarf. He has club feet, which he hides with his special shoes. Personality Robin is very generous and considerate, and he is fond of sharing things with others. He doesn't mind putting others before himself. He is always willing to help people, even if they don't need his help. He is fond of watching basketball and playing with yo-yos. Biography Hello! I'm Robin Tity, the son of Prince Tity. I'll tell you about my father. He was the son of King Stingy. Tity was kind and generous, while his younger brother Mirtil was as greedy as their father..He was close with his page, Wakeful. One day, Tity's squire ran an old woman into the dirt. Tity helped the old woman. The next day, Tity saw the old woman again. She gave him medlars, nuts, and an egg from her hen. When Tity returned to his palace, he found a large diamond in the egg and smaller diamonds in the medlars and nuts. The royal court was surprised by this, and the queen conspired to find some herself. The next day, she brought Mirtil and Wakeful with her to the old woman's home. They received the same stuff Tity did, but because Mirtil and the queen were so rude, the egg hatched into a little chicken and the medlars and nuts were filled with worms. The old woman resumed her natural form as a fairy and rewarded Wakeful with a purse for helping her. One day, King Violent declared war on King Stingy. The king dressed himself in the fine diamonds that Tity gave to him, but they reverted to their original form. He wanted to put the old woman to death, but they couldn't find her. Tity was put in charge of the troops as to get rid of him. Tity was a capable commander, and his troops loved him. He met a girl named Biby, who was a commoner, and fell in love with her. The fairy promised visits between him and Biby. After two years, King Stingy died and Tity became king. He was finally able to marry Biby. I am the younger of two children. I have an older brother named Nathan, who is eighteen. I also have a cousin named Diane, the daughter of my uncle Mirtil. I find my uncle to be very obnoxious, but his daughter is a lot nicer than he is. I go to Ever After High, and Diane goes to Ever After High too. I am very skilled at singing, and I frequently practice my singing. I know it doesn't have to do with my story, but I don't want to follow my destiny. I want to accomplish something of my own without blindly following my father. Still, I am a pretty generous person and I always like to share. I frequently share my lunch with students who aren't able to get lunch. I think I'll stay Neutral since that stupid Royals vs. Rebels conflict causes way too much drama here. I'm very close with Wakeful's son Mathis. We share a dorm room and we often hang out together. We're both huge basketball fans and we watch it together. We're also into photography and we love taking pictures. But unfortuantely Mathis doesn't share my passion for singing. I'm also on very good terms with my cousin Diane. I've got lots of other friends too,- I'm very outgoing. Unfortnately, I was born with club feet, and I'm not able to run. I have to wear special orthopedic shoes when I walk. We're unable to fix them completely since it's very severe, but I don't mind. Students often make fun of the way I walk, and it really bothers me. Even my uncle Mirtil will occasionally drop a rude remark about them. Mathis tries to make sure that people don't make fun of my feet. That's all for now. Bye! Trivia *Robin is the second cousin of Emeric Belliqueux. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Todd Haberkorn. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Prince Tity Category:French